The Other Potter Girl
by VickiTheWriter
Summary: When an outing with friends turns sinister, a dark part of Orria Potter's past comes about, chaging the way she lives forever, and staking her destiny, as the one who would 'save the Wizarding World'. DONT READ IF YOU'RE NOT GOING TO REVIEW! I'M SERIOUS!
1. The Thicket

I'm leaving, Dad. Fred and Marcus wanted to see me." She lied easily. He eyed her suspiciously and as green met black he spoke. "Are you sure? For what?" She looked away. Lying to the most important person in her world wasn't as easy as she thought it'd be. She felt a guilty pang in the pit of her stomach and it seemed to Orria that her father, Harry, was examining her soul through her pitch-black, cold, eyes. "Yea. Um... mid-terms. I'm rubbish at Divination." "Fine then. Be sure you have your wand. And the Cloak! How are you getting there? Broomstick?" She nodded. "Put the Cloak over and be careful," she began to walk out of the doorway but he stopped her by placing his loving hands on her shoulders and bending down a little so that his face was just above hers. "Please be careful. You know there've been rumors and nothing's happened...yet. So just make sure you're not the first victim if any of this is true. If you're in trouble and need help, be sure you have your Stone." "Dad, I know. I'll be fine." She turned around and walked over the threshold of Number 12 Grimmuald Place. She placed the Cloak over her and her entire body was concealed under the folds of the watery, soft fabric. She mounted her broom and kicked off from the ground, hard. The wind in her face through the folds of fabric gave her the exhilarating feeling which she so loved. The feelign she only got from riding her broomstick through the night. She could feel her entire body tingling with the sensual sounds of the breezes asking her to go further up into the clear night sky which she so longed to do, but she had a mission and that was to get to Fred's house and meet up with him and Marcus. They needed to discuss grave matters and if Orria's father ever found them out, he'd be furious, for he only sought to protect her.

As she finished the long journey and dipped down into the patches of a giant quilt that looked like Surrey, she dismounted her broom and walked the rest of the way. As she had well known, she did not have a wand on her at the moment. If magic needed to be done she would not be kicked out of school being underage, but she was extraordinarily gifted at magic and could do most every spell wandless, but her family were none the wiser to her power. It allowed her to magic, secretly, at home because the Ministry would brush it off as an unlearned witch or wizard child doing magic that was out of their control. As she reached Fred's house and knocked on the window by the backyard, she heard a loud CRACK and spun around quickly, hand outstretched into the void of trees, desperately searching for the source of the sound. As she looked, a hooded figure appeared out of the darkness.

"Hiya, Ori!" As Orria tried to pull in breath after being scared half to death, the hooded figure took off the cloak he was wearing. She soon realized it was Marcus, her best friend. "Marcus!!! Marcus, I could kill you!" She raised a single finger and pointed it at him. "And you know I damn well I certainly could if I wanted to! He looked startled and stepped back. "Calm yourself, Orria. Has Fred answered the door yet?"

"No, but I'll knock again. He said to knock at the – wait a second – where did you learn to Apparate?" He looked affronted, as though he was trying to come up with something defensive to hide something shameful. "I– I...um...well...see...it's a um...funny story..." He laughed nervously and Orria knew that that laugh usually introduced the truth that almost always followed. "I didn't learn how Apparate properly. I read a book...um... _Standard Procedures Of Magical Entrances Exits_ and it pretty much said how to, so I read it and I foung out that you spin on your heel and think of where you'd want to go and–"

"Where'd you steal it from, Marcus!?" She said, with an air of repetition , as though she'd said these words a thousand times. "The Restricted Section at the library at school." He said feebly. "Marcus! That's only for 6th years studying for their Apparition test!" said Orria, angrily. "I know but my father'd never believe me if I said I was going to study here at Fred's! I had to learn somehow if I wanted to get here." She looked at him and he smirked slightly, as if to get on her good side. "Fine. Now help me get Fred." He smiled and ran next to her to help knock on the window. "FRED!!!" screamed Orria and Marcus together. A face appeared in the top window. "Wait down there, I'll come and open the door!" A few seconds later, Fred had come down the steps of his parents country home and opened the door. He put a finger to his lips in a sign of silence, for his parents were in the sitting room to the right heatedly discussing new information that was just learned for the Order. "Come." He said in a hushed silence and he ran up the steps toward his bedroom.

As Orria and Marcus followed they were sure not to make a sound yet still the force of their footsteps on the old floorboards made a creaking sound so they could only move every so often so that the creaks and cracks of the ancient staircase wouldn't seem so out of place and abrupt. As they reached the bedroom, entered, and shut the door behind them, Fred quickly said, "Blimey, could you come_ any_ earlier? You gave me a right good scare there, mates. What happened to you, Marcus? You're pale as a ghost." Orria looked at him an realized it to. "Been Apparating. Not as easy as it looks, thank you very much!" And he plopped down onto the nearest chair, leaving Fred with a bewildered look of astonishment and wonder.

Orria glared in the direction of Marcus, then, noticing Fred's look, she rolled her eyes at his stupidity. "How'd you manage that, Marcus? We're only 1st years! Ori, he didn't steal anything, right? Y'No to learn that?" He looked from Marcus to Orria and then back again, hungrily examining their faces as if it would be the last time he'd ever see them alive. "Fred, what's the matter? You look worried, what's happened? Why've you asked us to come, what's going on? Is it abut him? It is isn't it? Caedus, I mean." His face sunk and he winced at the sound of the name. "Well? Is it, Fred? Asked Marcus. "Yea." he started out into the empty void, pinching his eyes upward and downward until they were slivers, wincing as he did so, as if he was imagining the things the Dark Lord could do to his two best friends who sat with him now. "Ori, you have the broom, do you? Well do that charm you do to make it a tad bigger, it'll need to fit all three of us."

"Oh, very well," she said, bothered. "Wait– Fred, does any of what you're about to tell us put me and Nivi in any danger that we should know about?" she asked, her eyes glittering with the ghost of her dangerous past, the fear of her poisonous future, and what looked like the beginning of tears in her eyes. "I'll leave you to figure that out for yourselves, but you best put that Cloak on." He said with a fearful undertone to his voice. "Fred, you're scaring me. Engorgio Vio." The broom enlarged and Orria picked it up. "Well, lets be off then." She opened the window and again said, "Engorgio Vio." The window grew to three times it's normal size and could fit one full person bottom to top with a few feet to spare. Orria mounted the top of the broom and motioned for Marcus and Fred to do the same. Marcus mounted the broom behind her followed by Fred. "Where are we off to anyway, Fred? The Thicket of London?"

"I think the Thicket. Safer there anyway. No chances to be followed ." He said while nodding. Orria placed the Cloak on her and kicked off from the ground. After about 20 minutes or so they were in the Thicket. A small forest of trees in which they could talk about secrets without being overheard, for there was a small creek leading to a larger river down stream. As Orria, Fred, and Marcus dismounted the broom and Orria made it it's normal size again, Orria and Marcus sat by the river opposite Fred, ready to hear what he had to say. They looked intently at him as he spoke. "Ok, well I'm not to tell you this, but the Order has found something out. Well not the Order really, my parents. They got information from a spy in a Death Eater village that Caedus was back and is trying to gather followers. My parents just got word of this as you were coming in so I suppose they've told you're father, Ori. That's why it was really bad timing. So, Ori, you and your sister are in serious –"

"AARGH!!!" Cried Orria. Her scar seared as if a white-hot metal pole was being thrust in her skull from one side and out the other. "Orria! Are you ok?" Said Fred as he rushed to her side. She fell back and was sprawled out on the floor from the pain of it. "Ori! Ori! Answer me please!!! Please!!! Orria!" he formed a small mattress out of thin air and placed it on the chilly ground below their feet. He picked her up and laid her down upon the soft surface. She was out cold and blood covered the side of her face as her scar had burst open. Fred and Marcus got up and thrust their wands out from beneath their robes and pointed them at the air, fearful that they were being watched. As they nervously flicked their wands at the trees and realized there was no one there the rushed to their knees beside their injured friend. "What'd we do, Fred? Her scar burst; that can't be good. Should we get your parents?" said Marcus, his gut wrenching at the sight of his best friend, lying there, helpless, defenseless, pained. "I think it best. STAY HERE AND DON'T–" A very many things happened in quick succession and Fred was glued to the spot. Fear crept over him as he heard ten to twenty cracks from the surrounding area. Then, the sky went cloudy and dark and 15 discombobulated blobs of concentrated blackness erupted from out of nowhere.

"STUPEFY" cried the Death Eaters.

"GET DOWN!" roared Fred. Marcus dropped down over Orria; shielding her from any harm. Blood from her forehead stained his shirt and he closed he eyes, hoping beyond hope that when he would reopen them, he would wake up and this would all be a terrible nightmare. "HERE! PORTKEY!" Fred threw a torn piece of his shirt toward Marcus and he flew for it. "OY! The only one who can do it wandless is 'Ria! I don't know how!" he bellowed at Fred. "I'M A LITTLE BUSY MARC! FIGURE IT OUT! DO IT WITH 'RIA'S WAND!" Fred roared. "SHE HASN'T A WAND, FRED!!!" he roared back. As he pulled all his magical energy towards his hands and passed it on to the torn orange cloth and as he did so a white hand curved around Orria's neck from behind. That hand was attached to a pale white body with ear length brown hair turned black from the evil in his heart. His eyes were green... but not a normal green. A dark green. An evil green.

Orria quickly woke up with blood staining her hair and her clothes. A bloodcurdling scream issued from her lips and the outline of Caedus's hand on her neck was quickly turning red. His touch was burning her flesh. Orria's hand reached instinctively to her jean pocket and she tried to clutch her wand but it wasn't there. "Stupefy!"Marcus shouted. "'Ria, grab my hand, now!" said Marcus. "Fred! No!"


	2. Back and Forth

"Stupefy!"Marcus shouted. "'Ria, grab my hand, now!" said Marcus. "Fred! No!" cried Orria. A Death Eater with a long nose, black greasy hair, and the coldest, most evil black eyes she'd ever seen, had just stunned Fred with a sick curse she'd never heard before. Fred lay dying on the floor gashes, deep and bloody, appearing all over his body. "Sectumsempra" cried the greasy haired man. But as he said it it became long and drawn out at the end, as Marcus grabbed Orria's hand and were being thrust, quite abruptly, into time and space and could not breath. When they had reached their destination, they were thrown onto the ground with the force of a baseball being hit by a bat, and were out of breath. "Marcus! How could you leave him there! You can't! You can't! No! PLEASE! Go back for him, Marcus, PLEASE!!!" she said as she cried. "Ria, come with me and don't make a sound."

"Where are we?" she demanded.

"Your house." he answered. She pulled her hand away from Marcus and threw an exasperated shriek into the air. "Marcus, NO! He'd want to go back there with the entire Order and that would take to long! You know that! Half the Order is in Scotland, trying to unchain MORE information about what Fred's parents have said and Apparation won't work because Caedus has probably cut off all the Apparition ways! We have to do it ourselves!" she bellowed, angry at Marcus's stupidity. "What do you suppose I do, Ria, huh? Go all around London looking for a Good Samaritan who'll lend us bandages and a wand because, neither of us have brought a wand or go into your house and get your cut bandaged because if you continue to loose blood at thiss rate, you'll die! You're already turning pale from loss of blood. Please, Ria, please."

She looked at him. Examining his face. Checking his eyes for sincerity. "Fine. But hurry. Fred won't be ok if he stays there much longer."


	3. Safety Is A Fragile Thing

She looked at him. Examining his face. Checking his eyes for sincerity. "Fine. But hurry. Fred won't be ok if he stays there much longer."

They walked up half the way and then, realizing their situation, placed the cloak over both of them. As they reached the front steps, Orria breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that her father would know what to do. Marcus looked her way. Her eyes were closed, hoping that her father wouldn't be disappointed. He grabbed her hand. Her eyes abruptly flew open and she looked in his direction. Her heart fluttered with delight and her head jerked abruptly to the left and she smiled. Did he like her? His thumb stroked her's in a sign of comfort. Almost a half of a year, Orria spent trying to see if he felt the same way she did about him. As his hand was engulfed around hers and they began to walk up the steps, Orria blurted out, "Marcus, I can't do this. Please lets just go back, he needs us! What if he's...you know...ugh! Lets just go. NOW!"

"No, Ria. We're going in here. You can't just go by yourself. You'd get killed."

"FINE! GOODBYE, MARC!"

She pulled her long curled hair out from it's scrunchie. It fell to her back and the wind pulled through it. Closed her eyes and vanised.

"STUPEFY! PROTEGO! ENDILICARTEROUS!" Three Death Eaters fell to the ground. Fred lay dead on the floor. "EXPECTO PATRONUM! STUPEFY! REDUCTOUM!" Three more fell to the ground. Where was he. His image, his looks, his eyes. They all sickened her. "Ria Potter. Well, well. I thought I'd done away with you a long time ago. I suppose not. You truly are the brightest witch of your age. You've downed all my Death Eaters in ten minutes. And my Dementors." He raised his wand in her direction. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"


	4. Dangerous Liaisons Of Sacrifice

"Ria Potter. Well, well. I thought I'd done away with you a long time ago. I suppose not. You truly are the brightest witch of your age. You've downed all my Death Eaters in ten minutes. And my Dementors." He raised his wand in her direction. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"PROTEGO!!!" She bolted out of the way just in time to avoid his curse. "That line is getting really getting drawn out for you. Sorenta Maxima!" Almost instantly a jet of fire erupted from her hand and from that came a knife, white hot and molten, coming straight at him. "Rendilactro!" he shouted to Orria. As he said it the molten metal knife redirected itself to come back at her. "AHHH! OH!!! AHHHH!!!" she screamed and screamed and finally raised her hand to her throat. She closed her eyes and pulled. It looked to the surrounding and _remaining _Death Eaters as if pulling her hand away was causing her pain, then from the skin that was burned by Caedus she pulled a see through cloth that was almost glowing. She wrapped it around herself and closed her eyes again. Letting herself feel the pain, embitter herself in it an let the power of it give her strength. "STUPEFY!!!" The curse hit him square in the chest and he fell to his knees. All his Death Eaters ran towards Orria but a loud crack echoed through the Thicket. "STUPEFY! REDUCTOUM! ENDILICARTERUS! PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" shot Harry and Marcus together. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" shouted the last remaining Death Eater. It hit what it was meant to and all at once, Marcus dropped his newly recovered wand and shouted hateful words at the Death Eater who killed Fred Wood and he instantly dropped towards him. Orria on the other hand closed her eyes and the protection was lifted. Her tears fell down her face silently and she dropped down beside Marcus. "No. No." she said shakily and in whispers. Then as the fact that her best friend had just died sunk into her mind she finally let herself go. "NO! FRED! NO! YOU WERE JUST ALIVE! YOU DIED FOR ME! PLEASE!!" she shook his pale body and did it so forcefully that Marcus had to pull her away. He took her from her arms and pulled from behind. "He's gone, Ria, it's over." She would not. Could not. Believe it.


	5. Abandonment

**I am so so amazingly sorry for the delay in update-tion! I was (all summer) going through Writing Classes at Gotham Writer's Workshop. SO hopefully my writing is better. Um...what else. I just may do a Dark Knight story soon. Thanks for reading Please review and tell all your Harry Potter loving friends. :-D I want to have alot of reviews because I am set on writing 60 chapters for this story :-).**

The feeling of utter desperation filled her completely. She stood up, examining the world around her. The bright green of the leaves now shone pale and almost evil, glittering in the corner of her eye, taunting her. "You shouldn't have done that." The words came from her mouth through gritted teeth, slow and determined. "CRUCIO!" The force of her power bating through her into her wand and the remnants of the molten metal that almost paralyzed her, a shy hair from her spine, forced her to her knees, grunting in total exhaustion. Caedus flew back into the trees, still not being blown out completely he was smoking from the electric like pulses from the spell.

A resounding crack echoed from the surrounding trees, the reverberations from the sound moving from person to person, shaking them. Never had such a sound been heard from simply apparating. Ginny had entered the Thicket with such a determination, that the sound was louder than ever. With her, she brought Ron and Hermione. "Stupefy!" they shouted together. Their wands each directed at a different masked Death Eater, they all fell, stunned. "Aargh!" cried Caedus. "This is the last I will see of you, Potter. And your family, I'm sure." A wicked smile crossed his face, making his eyes flash red. "I've had it with your daughter, Potter." He looked at Harry now, burning him with such a stare that the people around them looked away, scared of having to meet the same ominous eyes of the Dark Lord. "Ruining my plans and making life a little bit harder for me and my men! Now _this_ is what'll happen to those who defy me!" he growled, deep and heavy, his eyes glazing over with sick happiness. Caedus raised his wand and his head ticked. "Now,now," he spluttered in his own disturbed pleasure, "I shall be done with you forever!" Harry knew what he was going to do the second his eyes closed and the wind around them quickened, sending shivers through his spine. "Avada-" Harry would not endure the sight of his daughter being slaughtered by scum. He jumped in front of Orria, shielding her. "Kedavra!" The spell hit Harry, sending him spinning up into the air, landing outside the border of trees. Ginny cried out Harry's name running to her husband. Orria stood up rushing to Caedus, tears streaming down her face like rain, the pain of the years since Caedus came back, showing upon her strong features. He had taken away to may lives to continue living, and if Orria were to sit on the ground and mourn, she'd do exactly what he'd wanted. People like him deserved to be stopped and now her destiny was staked forever. She was the one who would save the masses. The vigilante her father had once been before he lay dead in the outskirts of a forest. Brandishing her wand and rushing forward, Orria kicked the wand out of Caedus' hand. "You're finished." Her hand rose from her side, and she closed her eyes pushing him into the trees. "No longer," she pushed him farther up the tree with her bare hands, touching him through his cloak. "Will you kill."

Orria's eyes grew dialated and she licked her lips….A voice from behind yelled "ORRIA, NO!" A hand, cold and clammy, grasped her waist and the faint, subtle feeling of torn fabric touched her back. Everything went dark and Orria found, her breath would not come to her.


	6. Number 12, Grimmauld Place

**Hey everyone! Um I just wanted to give you all a list of the New Order:**

**Cho Chang, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Hermionie Granger, Oliver Wood, Angelina Johnson, Seamus Finnigan, Ginny Weasley, George Weasley, Pavarti Patil, Padma Patil, Dean Blank (I FORGOT OMG), ANYONE ELSE I DIDN'T METION WHO IS IMPORTANT.**

**Love,**

**Vicki **

Marcus and Orria landed in the living room of Number 12, Grimmauld Place. The hardwood floors, dusty and aged over time, creaked ominously beneath them. "Orria-what was the matter with-" He stopped short when he heard her whimper. Across from him, curled up in a ball was Orria, crying, realizing her father had just died, her best friend had been left to the Dark Lord, and that Caedus was back until she stopped him.

Marcus reached his hand out to her, hesitated for a space of a second, and then placed it, finally on her shoulder. The second Orria felt his warm touch, she collapsed into his arms. The feel of her smooth perfect skin on his made him close his eyes and relish in the exquisite feeling.

"Orria, it's going to be ok. Harry would've wanted you to keep going. So- so would Fred." He stroked her hair staying strong for Orria, letting her tears fall, letting her pain well up inside her, and pour over into her best friends arms. "No! No, he wanted to be by my side! He wanted to protect me! HE WANTED TO STOP ME FROM GOING OUT TONIGHT! And Fred…I can't believe he's gone. I miss him, Marc." Finally she calmed at her own words. The situation became real and the heartache was etched inside her forever.

Later that night, Orria and Marcus were upstairs in the twin bedroom. Downstairs, in the large basement kitchen, the moon shone through the frosted glass window, giving the room a pale light, leaving the Order alone in the semi-darkness. "What are we to do?" asked Ron, his eyes red and swollen. "What the hell do you think, Ron. We keep the girl in this house, well protected and ignorant." Draco collapsed into the nearest chair and rubbed his forehead, taking it in.

"Are you mad! Draco, Orria is our last hope. Tonight made it clear. He's not after Harry or Ginny or anyone. He's after Orria. It's Harry's story all over again. Give it three weeks and I bet 100 knuts that he'll have infiltrated the ministry." He turned away and looked out the into the moonlight. "What do the girls say about it. They usually are more level headed then Ron most of the time." Sneered George. "Really now is this the time for jokes? God George, ever since Fred died and you lost your other half you've been unbearable." Ron sent George a grin of winning the fight; the gleam in your eye when you've won the prize. "I'm sad about Harry too, Ron! Don't take it out on Fred. And do me a favor: Don't take it out on the girl. You're her Harry now." George turned and walked out, fading into the darkness of the hallways. "See, Weasley, I was right. Lock her up!" Ron shot Draco a malicious look and stalked off to find the girls.

Up the stairs and to the right, the largest bedroom, sat the others. Ron knocked on the door and opened it when he heard the distressed whimper of his wife and sister; the room, dark, with no other light than that of candles and oil lamps, held the rest of the Order. Inside the large door was Ginny, her eyes red and swollen, her pupils dialated and she look up when the door creaked open. Hermionie ran into her husbands arms. Ron gladly collected her up into him, holding her close and letting her cry. Ginny saw Ron lead Hermionie to the bench and fell into Neville. He and Ron exchanged glances. Neville rubbed her back as it heaved, tears streaming. This was not going to be easy.


	7. The Inner Convulse

Dean walked into the large bedroom, his face pale and impassive. "They're asleep; both of them." He shut the door behind him and sat next to Seamus. "Get up! The lot of you! Up, up!" All eyes turned to the window, where a shadowy figure, cloaked and tall, sat atop a gold gilded broomstick, floating just outside the house. All at once the Order stood and directed their wands at the hooded figure. "Oy! It's me! Lee!" Everyone sat back in their chairs and looked up at the newly standing figure. "No, seriously. Get up, we have to leave this place!" His eyes shone that of sincerity and fear found it's away into his voice. Ron stood up and motioned Lee to follow as he opened the door to the hallway.

"Where do you come off scaring the girls like that? They've been though enough. What's happened that's so damn important?" Ron was fidgety and nervous; it showed upon his face and Lee noticed the way he shifted uncomfortably. He placed a hand on Ron's shoulder. "Ron, are you ok?" Ron could no longer hold in his pain. He balled his anger into a fist and punched the wall. Not making a hole but letting it out, he slid down toward the floor and buried his face in his hands, the hurt to much to say inside. "He was my best friend! And now he's gone! I-I can't do it without him. I-- I just can't!"

The sobs from Ron echoed through the thin old walls of the house, sending Hermionie rushing through the door, halting everyone who wished to accompany her, using a single hand. Outside the door she looked both ways, searching for the source of the sound until she looked downwards, to where Ron was sitting on the floor.

Hermionie stooped down to Ron. She took his face, wet with tears, in her smooth hands, caressing the tired lines of his skin. "Ron, please. We need you." Now tears were streaming down her face, though she was tired of tears. "Hermionie, I loved him. He was – was my best friend. I loved him so much! WE shared everything! WE knew everything about each other. Now he's gone! Orria, oh God, Orria. She's gonna grow up without a father… and nobody in this house can replace him. I'm scared for her." Calmed by Hermionie's touch, his shaking stopped and his tears fell silently. Lee opened the door to the room, giving everyone the low-down.

Hermionie stood, her legs shaking, she gave a hand to Ron, helping him up and leading him back into the large bedroom parlor. The second the door was opened, a hiss of speech came from everyone. Of the 50 people in the large parlor, the loudest was Draco and George, calming everyone down. "Oh! SHUT UP!" yelled Ron when the commotion grew too much for Draco and George to handle. "What's-" He was immediately cut off by Lee who yelled " He's coming! Caedus! He- he want's Orria." The eruption of voices returned and again Ron yelled out to calm them. "Hermionie, Ginny, Angelina, Hannah, go out and start casting protective charms. Um… Dean and Seamus, Neville and Luna, you each try to get a hold of Charlie and Percy in the Ministry; go there, send a patronus, do anything. Just get them here NOW. Of course _today_ of all days they decide to NOT come to the meetings. Cho, Susan, Lavender, Katie, I want you to apparate to the ministry and make sure every protection available put on this house. Padma, Pavarti, and EVERYONE ELSE split up and get outside the house. Help the girls with the charms and if something should happen, try and steer Caedus and the Death Eater's off." Ron opened the door and after her fled the room to find the kids, the Order did as they were told one the situation became real.

The door to the twin bedroom opened as Ron unlocked it with a simple flick of his wand. "Ria, are you awake?" He sat on the foot of her bed, trying to seem as if nothing was wrong, he took his time. "Yea. I can't sleep. Sorry." She looked downward, ashamed. Her humility and guilt, still remained through heartache and pain. The feeling of such hurt made Ron close his eyes, feeling guilty for her. "No, sweetheart, it's ok. Come here." She gladly accepted and kicked off the covers, sitting next to him. "Orria, I need you to be strong, ok? Because everyone is—we're all depending on you to—OK. I'm not going to sugar coat this. You're mature and you've probably figured it out by now. You have to be the one to save the Wizarding World. I wish things could be simpler but they can't be. But you have people who love you. Everyone at the house today, they love you very much…even Draco." That elicited a laugh from her. "I know Uncle Ron. And when Caedus killed Dad I knew it then too. But I just didn't want to believe it. But now I know and I have no choice." Ron smiled at her bravery and kissed her forehead.

"AHH!" This woke Marcus up and Draco, George, Neville, Hermionie, and Ginny all came rushing in from different parts of the house. Orria collapsed to the floor and was withering, gripping her forehead and the lightning shaped scar upon it. Screaming and convulsing, Draco and Neville stooped down to hold her to the ground while she calmed. Ron looked out the window and rushed to the door. "Where are you going, Ron!" screamed Draco out the doorway. Ron came back to answer and a sinister look crossed his face as he said "Caedus is here."


	8. A Vulnerable Soul

The second the word "Caedus" was uttered by Ron, Orria instantly stopped her bone shattering convulsions

The second the word "Caedus" was uttered by Ron, Orria instantly stopped her bone shattering convulsions. Her brown eyes glazed over and her determination was evident. Draco lightly grazed her thigh pocket on her jeans reminding her where her wand was. Orria glanced his way, a second of thanks, and she was running out the door.

As she ran down the stairs to the foyer of the large carriage house, the sounds emanating from the front yard made her run even faster. Screams from people she loved made her skip into overdrive; things batter up against the sides of the house made her shutter to think what was happening. She touched the knob of the door and outside every sound she heard a second ago had ceased.

Orria knew exactly what was about to happen and the second she did she jumped to the left. The door to the house blew from its hinges and it lay, smoking on the floor in pieces a meter away from the opening. Orria crept up next to the opening where Caedus and the Death Eaters could not see her. Orria's head popped out quickly to deliver a quick succession of spells all aimed at the different Death Eaters.

"Expelliarmus! Stupefy! Legilimenta! Avis!" As soon as the last spell was cast, she pulled her head back in the house. Caedus' Death Eaters were down, and all that was left was the dead bodies, the unconscious bodies, and the few who were still standing. "Why so scared! Come out! Get up! Fight for your father! He didn't even fight back! You must be just like him-" Her rage filled her and she stood up, pointing her wand in his direction. "SHUT UP!" She moved closer to him, where they were only 10 feet apart. Each could've killed the other, but they were both too smart. "Ah, your father. He was the easiest to kill." As Orria's eyes flashed red and from the look Caedus gave her, meant he knew something she did not. He laughed long and deep, heckling her and the unknown fact that she was slowly turning evil.

"Stop! Just stop." The last words came out as a loud growl and by this time everyone on the front lawn knew…he could control parts of her. Ron looked at Caedus, nerved and angry. Caedus met his eyes, glanced at Orria and disappeared. No crack, no wand waving. He simply disappeared into the air.

Orria's knees buckled and she fell to the floor. Her beautiful brown eyes turned ice green and she struggled against the grips of the Dark Lord's soul. Without the restraints of death looming over the Order, Ginny, Ron, Draco and Hermionie rushed to her side. "You call yourselves wizards….!" From now on, her voice was deep and gravelly. She stood up and even through the restraints of Ron and Draco, walked to the other members. Her wand was gripped by both her small hands and she spoke. "I'll kill you all! ALL OF YOU! You all killed him! My father needs to be avenged!" She shifted her wand at everyone still standing. As Orria's ice green eyes met Cho Chang's the fear made her close her eyes. Orria dropped her wand and conjured a silver blade, shining in the moonlight. Orria spun around and put the dagger to her neck. "I'll do it! I SWEAR I'LL DO IT!" At this, Neville and Draco ran to her trying to get hold of the sharp blade.

The air around them whipped and as Orria's eyes began to darken, the knife cut a slit in her throat and she fell to the ground in a daze.

The world swirled around her and in the back of her mind she heard the distant voice of Caedus say "You will lose Ria Potter. Everything."

He and his men apparated out of the front lawn and nothing was heard from them again.


End file.
